


Will You Move In With Me?

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Pearl lives in a luxurious mansion, and wants nothing more than to share it with her girlfriend, Marina.





	Will You Move In With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the introduction dialogue for the Unicorn VS. Narwhal splatfest, which deconfirmed the headcanon that Pearl and Marina lived together.

Will you move in with me?

Pearl kept thinking of that phrase in her head. Her saying THAT phrase to her girlfriend.

Pearl always loved when Marina came over to her mansion and wanted nothing more than to share it with her. She lost count of how many times she almost asked her girlfriend to move in. She always loved when Marina was present; Pearl thought she was just the most beautiful, adorable thing in the world. Her voice lit up her day. Not to mention that Pearl couldn’t even get started on how loving Marina was. Just everything about Marina blew Pearl away.

But, Pearl knew that asking Marina to move in would be… awfully selfish of her. Even though it was in no way as luxurious as Pearl’s mansion, Marina loved her small apartment. To her, it was nice and cozy. Pearl’s mansion was a bit overwhelming for Marina, and while she eventually did get used to it, it was clear she preferred a smaller environment. Pearl also thought about how that was the first place Marina moved into on the surface. It would be terribly difficult to leave it.

Suddenly, the door rang. Pearl bolted out of her room and opened the door to her love smiling.

“Hi Pearlie!” Marina waved as she looked down at Pearl.

Pearl just couldn’t help but hug her tight. “Sup, Reena!” she said with a smile.

“I missed you!”

“You know I did too!” Marina leaned down to kiss Pearl on her forehead.

The two began walking to the dining room. Two sandwiches were set up there, one for the each of them.

“Oh, sandwiches! Thank you!”

“Heh, I made sure not to put mayo on your’s!”

Politeness. Another thing Pearl loved so much about Marina.

Once the two sat down, Marina took a bite into her sandwich and said in a calm tone, “How have you been, love? How was your day?”

“Eh, nothing out of the ordinary so far,” she said with a smirk.

Marina chuckled. “I’ve been writing some beats! And screeching out of excitement to meet up with you here!”

“Oh, Ms. Talent has some new beats she’d like to share with her precious Pearlie?” she said while chewing.

“He he he he he, oh no. They’re not ready yet. Soon though, and cod, I can’t wait to show you them!”

“Take your time Reena. Everything about you is a gift that’s worth waiting for.”

“Aww, Pearlie… we both know you’re the real gift around here.”

“Pfft, me? Nah. WHO here is the gorgeous one?”

“You!” Marina chuckled as she pointed a finger at Pearl.

“Me?” She paused. “You know what, fair enough, but I was referring to YOU!”

Marina giggled a bit in response, but after that the girl suddenly went into a laughing fit as Pearl bit into her sandwich. Once she noticed this, Pearl started laughing like crazy too. Just seeing Marina happy was so enjoyable to Pearl.

“Reena, are you okay?” Pearl asked, still laughing.

“Y-Y-Yes, it’s just… look at YOURSELF!” Another laughing fit followed.

Pearl quickly turned her head to the left window, where she saw her reflection. She had mayonnaise on her nose.

Pearl snapped back at Marina, “Hey, this still would’ve happened with ketchup!”

“I wasn’t ever going to put ketchup into any of this!” Marina said, “I’ll sue you!”

“Oh, will ya?! Do it! I’m R-I-C-H!”

Marina laughed again in response. “I really love you, Pearlie.” She brought her hands out to the middle of the table, touching the surface. She was just… so inviting. Palms and fingers curled upwards, Marina’s STUNNING smile, her pure eyes…

Pearl, no longer laughing, was just frozen, mesmerized by Marina. A soft blush slowly gained form on her face. “Oh my cod, Marina…”

“What?” Marina’s smiled more.

Pearl finally took Marina’s hands. Their eyes locked onto each other, both of them blushing. They both started leaning their heads inward, closer and closer to each other until they inevitably made contact.

They couldn’t get too into it due to where they were kissing, but COD, Pearl still loved every millisecond of kissing Marina. Her girlfriend was SO GOOD at it…

Marina eventually broke contact, which left both of them to blush and chuckle quietly. Pearl started, “We should… do that… more often… heh…”

“He he he, yeah.” Marina said as she rose out of her seat to throw away her finished sandwich. Near the trash can, which was behind Pearl, she stopped right after she put her food in. “Are you done, Pearlie? Do you want me to put your food away?”

Another thing. Marina was SELFLESS. Cod, Pearl figured the whole Octarian mindset she was raised on about defending her species must’ve helped her in some ways. Marina was always thinking of ways to help Pearl, even if they were as little as throwing away her food.

Marina was just… so ADMIRABLE. Pearl couldn’t get over it. She wanted to cherish Marina in every way she could, which meant LIVING with her, but… she couldn’t ask. Through all the love in the air, through all the laughter, through all the smiles… Pearl was still scared to ask that one question.

“Oh, yeah Reena! Sure! Thanks!”

“It’s always a pleasure to help you, Pearlie. Now, do you want to head over to your room?”

“Sure!”

Pearl kept hearing the same words over and over in her head. Do it. Do it. Ask her. Ask her. Her mind was basically screaming those phrases at this point.

Pearl started walking slower. Her blush darkened yet she held a grimace. Marina noticed her changed walking speed and turned her head back. “Is everything alright, love?” Marina said in that GORGEOUS voice of her’s…

“Y-Y-Yes, Reena. Just… got a… bit of a… headache.”

“Oh no, let me get you some pills! Stay put-”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Marina. I’ll just…” Pearl frowned and looked down to the floor. “What am I even doing…”

She looked up to a confused Marina. “Love, what's wrong?” She kneeled down on one knee and petted Pearl’s left cheek. “Please… be honest. You can’t hurt me.”

Pearl’s eyes began getting watery. “It’s… I… I’m a bit…” Pearl took a deep breath. “Reena, you’re just… so… I love you so much. I admire you in so many ways, and I just want to… spend as much time as I can with you. I’m not saying marriage because I’m not ready for that kind of thing yet… but still, I’ve always… wanted to ask you a question… It’s so selfish though...”

“Baby, if this question is about us spending more time together… it’s fine. I… I’d love to spend as much time with you as possible…”

“I… I was sure of that but, you wouldn’t like the c-c-cost…” Pearl looked away at Marina, tears pouring down her face from her eyes.

“Pearlie, if… if there is a cost to hanging out with you more… then I’m willing to take it.”

“No, Marina… what do you… what do you think I’m talking about?”

“I… I don’t really know… Less… time on music? Less time on my engineering?”

Pearl sighed. “I… I want you to move in with me, Marina. I want… I want to wake up to your beautiful face everyday… I want to be able to have lunch with you, watch television with you, play video games with you, write songs with you... everyday…”

Marina and Pearl were left with dark blushes. “Wow…baby, you really want me to… move in?”

“Yes. I’ve… I’ve been dying for you to, but… I know how much you like your apartment…”

Marina smiled. “Pearlie, I’d… I’d absolutely love to move in with you, even if it means abandoning my apartment. It’d be worth it.”

“Wait… really?! Even for… your apartment?!”

“When I said any cost would be worth it, I meant it sweetie.” Marina giggled.

A huge smile appeared on Pearl’s face. “I love you so much!” Pearl went in for another kiss, both of them giggling and blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this is the first time I’ve written romantic fluff outside of just one charcter’s thoughts. Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Writing updates are on my Twitter, @Mario_Misc.


End file.
